darkmistfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarth
'Jarth the Sorcerer of Chance' *Class: Sorcerer *Race: Male Hafling *Source Magic: Wild Magic *Diety: The Traveler (Unaligned) *Height: 3'-11" *Weight: 79 Lbs. *Age 27 *Mannerisms: Constantly fiddling with something or other. Has a tendancy to look over his shoulder. *Appearance: Well kept, but average enough looking to be able to blend into a crowd if need be *Strengths: Good at convicing people to see things his way, at picking locks, and a strange skill at games of chance *Weaknesses: Will never pass up a good bet. Is a ccleptomaniac when it comes to small trickets such as Dice, Lockets, small Totems ect.. *Motto: "Take a chance" The First Encounter Jarth was born to a poor old halfling couple in the slums of Telos City. His parents were not prepared to have him at their age. As a grew he his parents were barely able to keep food the table. By the time he was six his father had fallen ill due to an infection caused by lashing he received after being caught taking a loaf of bread. His mother sent him out to scrounge, beg, and even steal food while his father could not. Jarth learned very fast that he had an innate talent for tricking people into getting what he wanted out of them. Within the year, his father succumbed to his wound and his mother did not last much longer. Jarth was on his own, however by this point he had learned all he need to at least survive. And survive he did, over the next few years he would continue perfecting his cons, and his slight of hand tricks. He began to prosper greatly from his developing career. Jarth’s eleventh birthday was approaching, as with every birthday since his parents passing, he was looking for a big score. Some con or pick pocket that would let him indulge in something more than his normal fare. Scanning the market square from his favorite roof top, he noticed a elaborately decorated palanquin with silk shades moving through the crowds. With a mischievous grin he began to make his way down to the market. The Palanquin was flanked by four guards each with their hands resting on a iron short sword. Jarth would need a distraction if he wanted to get the contents of the palanquin. A short ways ahead of the guards was a fruit stand. With the grace of a practiced thief, Jarth made his way underneath the fruit stand and waited for his moment. As the guards made their way through the market day crowd they neared the fruit stand. With all his strength Jarth kicked at the front supports holding the baskets showing off the various fruits, but he could not budge it. Seeing his opportunity falling away he gave the support one more attempt, putting all of his will behind the kick and to his surprise the front supports were shattered into pieces before his leg even touched the wood. The fruit stand came tumbling down as the hundreds of pieces of fruit bounced, rolled, and squashed onto the ground. At the same time the crowd in the market surged to take to see if they could take some fruit that the Stand owner had no way of protecting now. The crowd pressed in around the guards who immediately tried to repel the mob from the palanquin. Seizing his moment, Jarth scrambled out from under the stand and squeezed through the oncoming tide of people. As he approached the palanquin he looked for the guards, they were all busy pushing people away from their charge and did not see the diminutive halfling slip behind the palanquin. Jarth stuck his head under silk curtain of what appeared to be the back side of the palanquin. He was correct as he soon was staring at the back of the head of an very plump man. As quietly as he could he arched his neck and looked around the left side of the man, seeing a bowl filled with candied dates he quickly shot his arm out grabbing a handful to stuff into his pocket. Other than the dates though he saw nothing, so he angled himself to see over the right hand side of the man. A silver dish was all he could see. Inside the dish however was a pile of trinkets. Gold encrusted bones, lockets, gold pieces and many other small items of which he knew nothing about other than he wanted them. Biting his tongue he reached forward and grabbed hold of the dish. Than as to not jingle the contents he ever so slowly eased the dish away from its rest pace atop a pillow. Little did he know at that precise moment the man would reach to his treasure to assure its safety only to catch the edge of the bowl as Jarth was pulling it away. “GUARDS!!! THIEF!!!”, the man bellowed, “Stop him at once!!” As jarth quickly poured the contents of the dish into the sack attached to his waist for just such a purpose, he heard four swords drawn from their scabbards. “Alright, halfling give it here now,” the largest guard cackled, “and we will only tan your hide with our belts rather than our blades” The guard reached out for Jarth and seized his arm. As he did Jarth felt a surge of heat from his chest flow through to the guard and watch as the guards arm became engulfed in flames. “Shit a mage!” swore another of the guards, “Kill it quick before he roasts the lot of us.” The other three guards advance, swords angled towards the chest of the halfling who is as shocked as the rest of them that magic just came out of him The closest guard raises his blade into the air to deliver a blow that would take Jarth’s small head from his body and Jarth instinctively raises his hand to protect himself from the blow. A wave of energy pulses from his mind and the guards,the fat man, and the palanquin are all thrown backward. Astonished that again these magical forces came from him he can barely move before his instincts kick in and he runs into the crowd of onlookers. When he gets back to his shack on the roof of one of the buildings in the slum he flops onto his bed hard. Laying there thinking about what he had just done he almost forgot about the contents of the dish, almost. Dumping the sack out onto the floor of the brings a cacophony of jingling to his ears. Sifting through the various items he finds more gold coins than he has stolen in his entire life, and various pieces of jewelry. However, the two items that stand out the most are an intricately carved set of 6 sided dice. He picks one up with each hand and just stares at them. A smile begins to form on his face and he picks the dice up and rolls them. The sound them make as they tumble across the dirty wood floor is as glorious to his ears. He rolls the dice a few more times with each roll the smile on his face gets bigger and bigger. Finally he stops picks the dice up in his hand and clenched his fingers around them. “My life just got a whole lot luckier...” Coming soon.... Category:Player Characters